


Avada Kedavra

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't live alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It should be raining. The sun is just too bright, too _happy_. I shudder and turn away from the window, muttering a charm to close the drapes.

Why don't they close? I look. Oh, yes, of course, I'm not at home anymore. I'm at Hogwarts, and stone castles don't use drapes.

Damn.

A knock comes on the door, a knock that I ignore, like all the others.

But this one doesn't go away. "Harry? Harry, please come out."

"I will not."

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione. Thank you for your concern, but, please, just leave me alone."

"I– Harry, I don't think he'd want you suffering like this–"

" _I'm not suffering!_ " I shout angrily. She knows _nothing ___about me! She's happy with Ginny, perfectly happy. And Ron's got Lavender, like he's always wanted. They don't understand… Can't understand…

"Yes, Harry, you are. Please come out?"

"I will no–"

" ** _Harry James Potter, get your arse out here!_** " Trust Ginny to think about using the Sonorus Charm to get through the door better.

I wince. "No."

"Don't make me blast this door in, Harry."

"I'm not _making_ you do anything."

"Well, you're making Hermione upset and me worried, and Ron insane. For Merlin's sake, Harry, you've got _Snape_ worried! Out. Now."

"No." Simple word, no. Very simple, but it's also so powerful, made to stand against even Ginny's onslaught of curses, which she throws at me next.

I ignore her, pulling out the album of pictures he'd given me right before the Final Battle. The battle where he and I faced off. The battle where he turned his wand on himself, to save me from murder. Save the angel from dirty hands.

"HARRY!" Three voices.

I scowl. "Go. Away."

"Harry, mate, please come out?"

"No…" I shake my head and glance down at the album. My eighteenth birthday. Who took that picture? It was just us, I thought. Of course, he was a Slytherin, he'd probably had someone sneak in and take pictures when I wasn't looking. Just like him.

Why can't I cry? I want to cry for him, so bad, but… Must be that Gryffindor bravery I'm so damned famous for.

A sound, at the window. I glance up. "It's…"

"Raining, yes."

I spin around and there he is, smiling sadly at me. "But…"

"I'm dead? Yes, that's true." He steps forward, settles a semi-transparent hand on my cheek. "You're not happy?"

"How can I be happy?"

"You have friends."

"And they are happy with each other."

"They are sad without you."

"And they'll move on." I bite my lip. "Please, let me come with you, Tom?"

An amused smile. "To where?"

"The stars? Heaven? Hell? Eternity?" I shake my head. "Anywhere but here."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Not like this."

"I know the spell! It will work, I know! Please, don't leave me here, alone?"

"If it works. One chance."

I pick up my wand and turn it to myself. " _Avada Kedavra_."


End file.
